A driving mechanism, such as a motor or engine, can generate driving motions at a mechanism output, such as at a rotatable output shaft. The output shaft can, for example, provide a rotational kinetic motion to another piece of equipment via a rotatable drive shaft connected to the output shaft. The piece of equipment receiving the rotational kinetic motion can utilize the driving rotational motion as an energy source to operate. In one example configuration, a gas turbine engine, also known as a combustion turbine engine, is a rotary engine that extracts energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. The gas turbine engine can provide at least a portion of the rotational kinetic motion to rotating equipment, such as an accessory gearbox, where the rotational motion is utilized to power a number of different accessories. The accessories can include generators, starter/generators, permanent magnet alternators (PMA) or permanent magnet generators (PMG), fuel pumps, and hydraulic pumps. In the event of failure of the driving mechanism, it can be desirable to decouple the driving mechanism from the rotating equipment.